Symbiosis
by Domination of the World
Summary: The brain lives in symbiosis with the heart. To bad for Zack, he did not realize the importance of the latter. However, he might get the chance he needs to finally set things right. Set during the fifth season. Side story to the main plot line. Meant to be its own story but will involve other characters. Basically what I believe happened to Zack after season four.
1. A for Addy

**A for Addy**

The bare walls of the guest room gave an eerie vibe to Zack as he entered the space for the first time that month. Dressed in his usual gray institutional scrubs, white sneakers and black gloves, he took a seat in the familiar chair behind the table that him and Lance Sweets did his weekly sessions. Those sessions had become less frequent as of late. Zack guessed his doctor's absence was due to his recent full-time employment at the Jeffersonian. Sweets had been making his transition away from his private practice slowly, informing his patients (including Zack) that his availability would become more restricted. Just then, the heavy door opened, allowing the one and only Dr. Sweets to enter the room.

"Good afternoon, Zack." He said.

"Late again, Dr. Sweets." Zack mocked. Lance gave his patient at un-amused frown.

"Five minutes according to this clock, but on-time according to the one out in the lobby."

"As the great Eric Jerome Dickey stated in 'Sleeping with Strangers,' 'early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable.'" Zack recited with a straight face.

"Has Hodgkins been bringing you books again?"

"No, he has not visited me in quite some time." Zack admitted morosely, staring down at the desk. "One of the caretakers here actually suggested it to me. I checked it out of the library earlier this morning." He looked back up at Lance. "Are the others doing well?"

"Zack..." Sweets began, but Zack held his hand up, signaling for Lance to let him finish.

"I know you have told me not to ask about them during my sessions, but I have noticed a reduction in their visits the past few weeks. Hodgkins and Angela have not visited me for a full month. Camille for two, and Dr. Brennan for three." Sweets sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead in frustration. "Might this be about my ties to the Jeffersonian and the team's liability issues?"

"What?! Who told you about that?"

"Hodgkins." Sweets made a grimace, making a mental note to talk to bug scientist later. Zack continued, "They've been limiting their visiting hours because they are afraid I could be a distraction towards their work." He worded it as a statement, not a question.

"Yes, some of the FBI higher ups have become aware that your old colleagues are visiting you on a regular basis, and they are worried you could be influencing them."

"Hodgkins has stopped bringing me case files, and whenever the others are here we try to stay away from topics about their work. Although, it proves most difficult, especially for Dr. Brennan."

"Well, apparently that is not enough." Sweets remarked dryly.

"Your intonation leads me to assume you wish to tell me something." Zack looked at Sweets knowingly. They stared at each other for some time, Zack trying to force the truth out of his doctor, and Sweets trying to remain as defiant as ever.

"...Can't it wait till then end of the session?" Sweets reasoned.

"No." Zack insisted. "It will only delay the inevitable."

Lance Sweets rolled his eyes. Sometimes he felt his patient's direct approach would be his undoing. Over a year into treatment and he still was nowhere closer to figuring out the complex mind that was Zack Addy. Thinning his lips into a formidable line, he prepared for the news he was about to deliver.

"The institution is looking into getting you a new doctor."

"They can't do that." Zack argued. "I am allowed to appoint my own medical examiner."

"Zack, you were allowed to pick your own physician, but if the Chief of Service has reason to believe my presence is hindering your progress, then I have no choice but to look into getting you a new therapist."

Zack opened his mouth, implying he was about to say something, but no words came out. He ran his gloved hands through his brown hair and sat in silence while listening to everything his doctor was telling him.

"I'll talk to the head of the institution. Maybe I can convince him to keep you as my patient, or at least give me permission to oversee your treatment with the new physician. However, I cannot promise anything. When the FBI gets involved, they usually get their way."

Zack nodded his head. "I understand."

Knowing the topic to be closed, Sweets opened his notebook and took out his pen. "So, shall we continue on with the session?"

The remainder of time was spent talking as usual, except Lance could not get responses out of Zack like he usually did. They ended early, with Sweets informing Zack he would be in contact over the next week. Zack was then escorted back to his room. He laid down on his bed, feeling oddly tired for only being up a few hours that day. He concluded the stressful events of the morning had taken their toll on his emotional and physical state. He wanted to take a nap, but his mind told him it would be absurd and counter-productive.

Logic be damned, he decided.

Drifting into a sleepy state, Zack for once gave into his inner desires and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Okay, did I do alright? Was it rushed? Did everyone seem in character? Did the reasoning behind everything make sense? **


	2. B for Belligerency

**B for Belligerency**

Lance sat in the waiting room of the lobby, continuously looking down at his wrist watch to check the time. He was meeting with the Chief of Service of the McKinley Institution today along with the new physician. He was growing antsy with impatience.

"Lance Sweets." Lance looked up at the calling of his name. "Dr. Leonard is ready to see you now." He nodded and quickly collected his briefcase. A secretary with short black hair scanned her access card at a door next to the front desk and then escorted both of them down a hallway into the office wing. "Here you are." Lance proceeded to thank the young woman and stepped inside the office of Harold Leonard.

"Good afternoon." Doctor Leonard, Chief of Service at McKinley, extended his hand for the young psychiatrist to shake. They exchanged greetings, and both shifted their attention to the other man in the room. "May I introduce Charles Lee." A short oriental man, roughly 5'8'', smiled at Lance as he also offered his hand.

"Hello, Dr. Sweets. It is a pleasure to meet you." The other physician was much older than Lance, upper fifties or early sixties if he had to guess. "I must say I was not expecting someone so young with your credentials. You must be a brilliant young man."

"Thank you, Dr. Lee." Lance answered, taking a seat next to him.

"As I know you are both aware of, we are here to discuss Zack Addy's therapy schedule for the foreseeable future." Dr. Leonard began. "Dr. Lee here has been appointed by me as well as the FBI to take over Zack's treatment while the Jeffersonian staff goes under final review."

"If I may interject, I fail to see how Zack is a cause of concern. Yes, he is the reason the Jeffersonian has gone under review and psychological analysis of their employees, but he is serving his sentence and has not caused any trouble." Lance retaliated strongly. He would not go down without a fight.

"There was that one incident though, Dr. Sweets. Do you not remember when he stole you access card and left the facility without anyone's knowledge?" Leonard questioned. "He went right to the Jeffersonian. He was given case files! While it was not against the law, those documents are still to be handled with utmost care. Giving them to a criminal is an act of reckless behavior that should be taken seriously."

"Doctor Hodgkins has already apologized for his actions, and has not brought Zack anything case related in over seven months. The other employees have also obeyed your requests to limit their conversations to topics outside the work place. They have been more than compliant." Sweets reasoned. "He needs his family if he is to make a full recovery."

Harold Leonard stared icily at the junior doctor. "I understand that, but also a year has past and frankly Zack is no closer to sanity. His treatment is at a standstill, and so I think it is in the best interest of your patient that something different is tried, if only temporarily. In fact, Zack Addy's actual family, by blood I mean, has contacted me personally and has expressed their concern that an associate of the FBI who has personal connections to those at Jeffersonian is consoling their son. They believe that your group had something to do with Zack turning sides, if only indirectly."

"What?! Why was I not notified of such conversations?" Sweets was outraged.

"I deemed it unnecessary. They, along with the FBI and other associated branches of the federal government, have made up their minds." Lance opened his mouth to object further, but Dr. Lee cut him off just as he was about to speak.

"Dr. Sweets," he began, "May I comfort you on the fact that I understand the value behind a long-lasting patient and doctor relationship. I was in fact hesitant to accept Zack as a patient as I knew I would be breaking up two people who obviously care about each other. However, I have also realized in my thirty-five years as a psychiatrist that some patients need to embrace something new in order to really progress on their own. I have faith that this is the best course of action, even if you and your friends disagree."

Lance was taken aback slightly with Dr. Lee's declaration. The elder medical officer gave the younger a reassuring gaze. Sensing a loosing battle, Sweets quickly decided his next course of action. "Fine," he addressed both men, "I will go along with this plan, even though I am against it. You said it would be temporary, correct?" He turned, asking Dr. Leonard the question.

"Yes," he replied, "I have agreed to let Dr. Lee be Zack's therapist for a trial run. If in fact a period of time has lapsed and Zack still has not shown any progress, I, as the Chief of Service, will see to it either you or someone more qualified will continue Zack's therapy."

Lance nodded. "If it is alright with both of you, I would like to stay updated on Zack's progress. I'm sure you can understand those at the Jeffersonian and I still care about his well being."

"Of course." Dr. Lee said. "I will see to it personally that you remain aware of Zack's therapy and what methods I use."

"Thank you, Dr. Lee."

"Please, call me Charles." Lance smiled.

"Well, I believe we are done here then." Harold Leonard finished, standing up from his desk. He shook both of his guests hands and gestured to the door. "Both of you gentlemen have a good rest of your day."

* * *

Lance and Charles walked side by side towards the main lobby door. "Here is my business card, Dr. Sweets."

"Call me Lance." Sweet corrected. "And thank you, Charles."

Lance began to walk away, but Dr. Lee called out for him.

"Yes?" Lance asked.

"I wanted to also let you know one last thing." Charles began. "I will be having a graduate student following me for her fellowship program. I was hoping to let her possibly observe some sessions between Zack and I."

Lance thought for a moment. "That should be fine. I just don't want a student counseling my patient. As long as you are still doing the therapy then I don't see the harm."

"Very well." Charles smiled. "Have a good day, Lance."

"You as well, Charles."

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW =)_


End file.
